


Backstage (Oikawa x Reader)

by wiltedrosee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Chair Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guitarist Tooru Oikawa, Hazing, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Mirror Sex, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedrosee/pseuds/wiltedrosee
Summary: Oikawas voice now poured smoothly from his throat like honey while his talented fingers danced on the strings of his guitar.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Backstage (Oikawa x Reader)

Being a manager was tough, but it was even worse when you were the manager of a boy band of three that were only a few years older than you. Their sense of respect was pretty much nonexistent because of the closeness in age so you always had to be stern to remind them who was in charge. Especially with Oikawa.

Your eyes focused intensely on the stage, not letting a single move go unnoticed. Everything the trio did was absolute perfection, hence the name. Well, everything except Oikawa. His voice was loud but the enthusiasm wasn’t there. You did a slight wave to catch his attention, letting him know that he needed to step it up a bit. 

It had been this way for the past three shows. Oikawa would perform so well during practice but when he got on stage it was a different story. The other members mentioned that he used to perform just fine and that his odd performance behavior hadn’t started until you arrived. It was probably just his sorry attempt at hazing to see if you were worthy of managing them.

With Oikawa on the mic, Bokuto on the drums, and Kuroo on the keyboard, a hypnotizing melody filled the room. Loud music blared from the stage and Oikawas voice now poured smoothly from his throat like honey while his talented fingers danced on the strings of his guitar. 

Your fingers absentmindedly tugged on imaginary chords as you watched him play. Every time he was on stage you’d just watch at how gracefully his fingers moved, hoping that one day yours would do the same. 

As he performed you swore you could feel him staring at you. Your eyes looked up to meet his light brown ones. Contact wasn’t held for long but he smirked a bit when you turned away in nervousness. 

Once the concert was over you led the boys backstage into their dressing room, ready to address their mistakes.

“Bokuto...Kuroo… the both of you did exceptionally well today. The only thing I ask is that you play towards the speakers so the sound will be heard better.”

The two boys cheered, they were usually the ones who would be the reason for a performance fuckup but they’d been doing pretty well.

“As for you, Oikawa. I don’t think you understand how important enthusiasm is. So I guess I need to show you. Kuroo, Bokuto, go get us dinner. We should be done by the time you get back.”

You handed Bokuto a black card and shooed the two out of the room.

“Hey, wait a second! This is my card!” Bokuto yelled, lodging his foot in the door.

“I know it is! Bye bye!”

You sat down on the couch behind Oikawa's vanity mirror as he began removing his makeup.

“I’m sure you know what I’m about to say Oi”

“Yep” he said rolling his eyes, only stopping when he realized you could see him through the mirror.

You propped your feet up on the glass coffee table and began eating caramels that sat in a nearby bowl.

“This band is called Omne Trium Perfectum is it not? It means that everything that comes in threes is perfect or complete. If you’re not doing your part, the name has no significance.”

There was an awkward silence until Oikawa spoke up.

“You can stop acting now.”

“Excuse me?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. Putting on this whole authoritative facade. I know deep inside you're this shy girl, you don’t scare me one bit.”

“My purpose isn’t to scare you, it’s to help”

“Well if you wanna help so bad, come here. Bring my guitar with you.”

You were hesitant but starting unnecessary arguments with the king of shit talking was a journey you didn’t want to start, so you did as he wanted.

“Now” he said, softly patting his thigh. “Sit here.”

“I don’t understand how this is going to help you.” you responded, staring at him in confusion.

“It helps me to help you. So strum it.”

A horrifying sound came from the guitar that made your ears ache. No matter how many times you touched a guitar, nothing beautiful ever came out.

“Oikawa, this makes no sense, I can’t even play a guitar.”

“But I know you want to. I hear how you attempt to play my guitar when we’re on tour or how you mimic my finger movements when I’m on stage. You always try to put on this whole serious no time for fun or games persona. It’s okay to have fun so why not do it?”

You knew why. They all did. But you felt like he was just trying to get a rise out of you.

“I can’t. Not yet. You guys need to learn how to respect me first. I may be younger than you but I’m still the manager. If i’m not strict, you guys wont listen to me.”

“But we do Y/N, it’s your fault that you're such an uptight asshole.” he retorted, rubbing your thigh. “Loosen up a bit and we’ll be much nicer.”

You turned to slap him but your hand came to a halt when he grabbed your wrist.

Annoyed, you moved upwards to get off his lap but a sound stopped you dead in your tracks.

“Nghh” he moaned in your ear. “You don’t gotta move just yet.” he whispered, his breaths getting heavier.

“This isn’t very professional of you.”

“What did we just say about loosening up, hm? Let’s have a little fun.”

As bad as you wanted to say no, you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. Oikawa may have been an annoying and disrespectful piece of shit but if given the chance he could seduce a god.

His cheeks were a faint red and you could feel him growing bigger through your panties. He held your waist with his left arm and let the other fall between your legs, creeping up your thighs.

“Wait Oikawa I-”

“Shh, just listen to my hums. It’ll help drown it out.”

“Drown what out?”

“The screams you’re about to make.” he said as he squeezed your clit between two fingers. 

Your hands shook as they gripped the edge of the vanity. Not wanting to scream, you bit your lip to hold yourself back.

His fingers now coated in you, pressed themselves against your entrance. You sucked them in almost immediately, making him moan at the thought of how well you’d be able to take him.

You could feel yourself becoming more sensitive as me massaged your walls feeling around and purposely missing your g-spot just to tease you.

When he did hit it, you thought you would cum immediately. You squeezed around him, trying to hold on to that feeling.

He pulled them out when he noticed you were close, leaving you empty and unsatisfied. Lifting up your thighs a bit, he pulled his cock out of his jeans and lined himself up with you.

“Fuck!” you moaned through gritted teeth as he slammed you down onto him. 

It felt as if he was filling you up more and more with each thrust. Your legs wrapped around his and you could feel saliva dripping out the corner of your mouth and onto your thigh.

“Somebody’s feeling good!” he chuckled against your nape.

Your back was flushed against his and you could feel the stiffness of his abs pressing against you. Even his body’s vibrations resonated through yours as he grunted with each thrust, breaking the tune of his hums.

Pulling the neck of your dress down, he let your boobs spill out as he leaned over your shoulder to enjoy the view of them bouncing as he fucked into you

His hand gripped you tighter, feeling it’s way up your body until it was gripped tightly around your neck, forcing you to look forward. The snake tattoo that adorned his forearm looked sexy around you.

“Look at yourself in the mirror” he whispered into your ear. “See how pretty you are when you let go?”

A faint black line streaked across his face as a tear smudged the leftover eyeliner on his waterline. He was close and you could tell.

“Make me cum pretty girl, make me cum and I’ll let you breathe.” he said, tightening his hold on you.

You rode him faster, feeling his thighs flex and his nails dig into your thigh. His grip loosened just as you came, making you let out a choked gasp.

The two of you sat idly together, trying to come down from your high. Seeing your flustered face made him laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

He turned your head back to the mirror and broke out into a fit of laughter.

You swatted his hand away as you got up to clean yourself.

“It’s nice to finally see an expression other than annoyance Y/N. Make faces like that more often please.”

“Sure Oikawa” you said sarcastically, rolling your eyes.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
